polaris_trading_companyfandomcom-20200214-history
Savanna High Keep Refinery
is an refinery on one of the outer islands of the savanna desert islands. It is up on a small plateau, the pump is nearby outside, while the machinery is inside an enclosed building. The outpost amenities are in a small keep just above the pump and refinery. Game Deails This location is on PTC's Ark server running the Ragnarok map. Location GPS Coordinates *80.0 (map Latitude) *18.3 (or map Longitude) Landmarks is on the peak of the hills that run parallel to the river basin below it. It is on the last pair of hilltops when approaching the ocean. A pair of lakes are nestled down in the redwoods on the side opposite of the river. Through the redwood trees that obscure the lake, the Green Obelisk can be seen. Noteable Regional Resources *Oil from a pump that constantly collects oil. *Gasoline (if any is left by the previous user) *Sulfurous rock is common in the area, though somewhat scattered among the various plateaus. Notable Amenities Not all locations with oil wells is a refinery. A refinery has all the amenities found in an outpost, but will include the following: *An oil pump :*Several barrels may hold excess oil. :*A container may have gas made already. Please add oil and hide and start the next batch before you go. *An industrial forge (requires power, can refine oil) *A chemistry bench A small castle sits above the pump and it has the following outpost: *A stove for cooking meat and has water *A smithy *A bed for fast travel PTC Rules *If you use it, replace it. This goes for resources, supplies, and common crafted gear. Exception to the above: :*since this is a refinery, gas is common. If you are taking gas either leave some for the next person or harvest hide and start the next making the next round of gas. :*Please place excess gas in a container marked for holding it. *''Please'' leave enough fuel for the next person to stay warm overnight and to cook, as many times storms or weather changes makes this attractive rest stops. *Leave behind any excess supplies weighing you down like wood, stone, etc. if you're stopping for a rest. This isn't required, but nice. *Leave behind any gear you might otherwise dump, like common looted cloth or leather armor in case you or someone else needs warmth i a pinch. *''Don't'' dump all looted trash in containers here as space is limited. For example, "vanilla" building parts just create clutter, so dump those on the ground or take them to your base's industrial grinder. Wildlife and Dangers The area near the refinery and at the small building above has no dangers. The danger at the sea level is typical for the desert. Notes Info to be provided Screenshot with Landmarks This is as seen from air, looking in the direction of the open sea. Note the small tidal pool that can be seen to the left from this viewpoint. The image shown includes some nearby landmarks and may not include all amenities and outbuildings. Related Topics Some other bases: *Odin's Throne (PTC base) *The Stacks *Pearl Bay *Dark Star (PTC Base) *Jerboa Trading Post *Hidana Castle (PTC base) Category:Refineries